-Galletas saladas-
by IceFF
Summary: Gou se entera de las galletas que Rei hizo para su hermano. La pelirroja se empeña por superar la creación de Ryugazaki y darle a Rin las mejores galletas. "A los tiburones… les gusta lo salado". One-shot.


**Personajes/Free! :** Kōji Ōji/Kyoto animation.

**Advertencias:** -none-

**Recomendación/inspiración musical:** Sayoko by Akiakane

**Historia © Ice.**

* * *

.

.

.

**[Galletas Saladas]**

.

.

.

Arrugó la nariz de manera graciosa y estornudó por tercera vez, todo culpa de la harina que se había colado a sus fosas nasales. Había pasado toda la tarde, y días, con la misma tarea. Bajo sus espesas pestañas se habían formado grandes ojeras a causa de las altas horas de la noche en las que seguía con _eso_.

Gou Matsuoka; la dulce, eficiente y a veces cruel manager del club Iwatobi estaba concentrando todas sus energías en esa labor.

Veía con grandes ojos expectantes el horno frente a ella, revisaba que la temperatura fuera correcta, que el tiempo fuera el indicado, todo para que salieran perfectas. Apretó el nudo del moño que ataba su delantal rosado, y secó un poco de sudor de su frente con el antebrazo. El temporizador sonó estrepitosamente y con determinación abrió la puerta del artefacto para sacar el producto.

-Bien… aquí voy- se dijo a si misma llevándose a la boca una de las galletas que tanto había demorado en hacer.

Masticó despacio apreciando los sabores y las especias que había añadido. Un gesto de frustración dominó su femenino rostro para llevarse las manos a la cabeza diciendo desesperada – ¡No puede ser!- suspiró insatisfecha –De nuevo saladas…- frunció el seño y tiró con rabia toda la bandeja en la basura.

-_Gou…_-

-_Okaa-chan…_- se vio sorprendida por su madre que la observaba desde el marco de la puerta.

La mujer de pálida piel y de complexión grácil, observaba con un ligero ceño fruncido, que denotaba apenas algunas arrugas en su rostro, a su hija; cubierta de harina por todo el cuerpo, con la mesa repleta de ingredientes para galletas, y el basurero atiborrado de lo que aseguraba eran pruebas fallidas. La madre se recargó en el marco abrigándose con el suéter que traía, acomodó un mechón de su corto y rojizo cabello tras la oreja y… suspiró.

-Hija, ¿Qué estás haciendo?- sonrió suave con una mezcla de diversión y compasión -¿No has visto la hora qué es?- señaló el reloj de la pared que marcaba las dos de la madrugada.

-Y-yo…- se apresuró a limpiar la harina de su rostro –Es un proyecto de la clase de cocina en la escuela- mintió ágilmente –Tiene que salir perfecto, pero…- bajó su rostro entristecido.

La madre sonrió enternecida y se acercó a la mesa donde había quedado una galleta sobreviviente de la última prueba. Se la llevó a la boca rápidamente evitando los intentos de Gou por detenerla. Masticó despacio y mostró su afilada sonrisa –Para mi están deliciosas, saladas, justo como me gustan…-

-N-no están bien…- desvió el rostro infando los mofletes -…deberían ser dulces- susurró –Pero no te preocupes okaa-chan, me iré a dormir, mañana lo intentaré de nuevo~- sonrió tratando de tranquilizar la angustia de su madre.

La mujer la vio con duda, pero fue convencida de regresar a su cama. Mientras tanto Gou se quedó intentándolo de nuevo, hasta que la mañana le advirtió que era hora de prepararse para la escuela.

Recogió los utensilios y suspiró cansada –Tengo que mejorar las que hizo él- terminó recordando la causa de su nueva tarea.

…_flashback…_

_El entrenamiento del club Iwatobi había concluido, y como siempre Gou repartía toallas a los miembros del mismo._

_-¡Dame una!- rogaba Nagisa a Rei._

_-Tranquilo Nagisa-kun- sonrió superior –Les daré a todos- dijo sacando de su bolso una caja morada bellamente adornada, que al abrirla revelaba las adorables galletas en forma de mariposa._

_-Wow, tienen un aspecto increíble- aduló Makoto acercándose._

_-¿Son las que hiciste también para Rin?- cuestionó Haru tomando una galleta y observándola detenidamente. Rei solo asintió con un ligero sonrojo._

_-¿Para mi onii-chan?- se vio sorprendida la pelirroja, aproximándose con curiosidad. Tomó una de las tanto mencionadas y se la llevó a la boca. Alzó una ceja sorprendida, en su opinión eran demasiado dulces, tanto, que su sabor permanecía en el paladar por un largo tiempo. Sonrío fanfarrona creyendo que a su hermano tampoco le gustarían del todo. Pero su seguridad se vino abajo al oír los comentarios de los demás._

_-¡Deliciosas!- dijeron en sincronización perfecta. Gou se vio sorprendida y un poco celosa._

_-Seguro que a Rin-chan le encantaron, son tan dulces- aseguraba Nagisa llevándose un bocado completo, y masticando sin cuidado._

_-Fue un buen regalo de agradecimiento- sonrió Makoto._

_-¡Por supuesto que lo fue!- aseguraba Rei con gesto engreído levantándose y empezando a decir con gestos exagerados –Fueron hechas con la harina más blanca y hermosa, la mejor vainilla y todo cortado en esos bellos moldes de mariposa, __***utsukushii…**__- reía con particularidad._

_*****__Forma de decir que algo es hermoso en japonés._

_A Gou la rodeaba un aura depresiva y oscura con los comentarios que todos hacían, ahora estaba convencida de que a su hermano debieron encantarle esas galletas, hechas por REI. Sacudió su cabeza sacando esas ideas, pero un sentimiento receloso la empezaba a dominar, mordió con rabia otra galleta e infló los mofletes. No dejaría que su onii-chan comiera mejores galletas que las de ella._

…

Y así había comenzado la agonía de toda la semana para la chica. En la escuela se la pasaba dormitando por el cansancio, apenas y ponía atención a clases. Pero incluso en sus sueños despierta, sólo la dominaba un objetivo; hacer las mejores galletas para Rin.

Había bostezado tantas veces en el día que ya había perdido la cuenta; pero ahora que estaba en la práctica del club, hacía su mejor esfuerzo para estar animada y no dar señales de su cansancio, pues sabía que si sus amigos lo notaban insistirían en saber que le pasaba.

Se encontraba al borde de la piscina viendo como Rei y Nagisa aún continuaban nadando, mientras que Makoto y Haru habían salido a descansar. Sus parpados cada vez pesaban más, sentía un abatimiento tan grande que ya no soportaba su cuerpo de pie, cuando su vista se nubló todo se volvió azul. Había caído al agua.

-¡GOU/-SAN/-CHAN!- gritaron las voces masculinas al ver el menudo cuerpo de la chica desvanecerse y caer secamente en la piscina.

Haru y Makoto no perdieron tiempo y se lanzaron al agua tomando con delicadeza a la muchacha quien había reaccionada apenas tener contacto con el frio liquido. Los tres emergieron a la superficie tomando grandes bocanadas de oxigeno.

Gou salió con dificultad de la piscina siendo socorrida por sus compañeros, se dejó tumbar en el piso tratando de regularizar su ritmo cardiaco. Después de unos minutos se acomodó para sentarse, recibiendo miradas preocupadas de sus amigos. Makoto se acercó para pasarle una toalla y sentarse a su lado.

-¿Te encuentras bien?- cuestionó con inquietud evidente.

La chica se crispó con la pregunta y fingió una sonrisa –S-sí, lo siento, estos días no he dormido bien y no sentí cuando mis ojos se cerraron…- sacó la lengua en un gesto infantil –Será mejor que vaya a mi casa a cambiarme, todos, lo siento dejaré la practica temprano- se levantó velozmente, saliendo de la vista de sus angustiados amigos.

-Gou-chan…- el castaño seguía viendo el lugar por el que se había ido la pelirroja.

…

-Rin-senpai, tiene visita, lo están esperando fuera del gimnasio- anunció un sonriente Nitori.

-¿Uh?- se mostró extrañado Matsuoka pues era un día entre semana, generalmente no recibía visitas.

El chico salió de la piscina y tomó la toalla que le ofrecía Ai para secar su cabello. Caminaba sin dejar de frotar su cabeza y se asombró de verlo a él sentado en uno de los banquillos del edificio esperándolo.

-_Hola Rin_-

-Makoto- dijo sorprendido -¿Qué haces aquí?- recibió una sonrisa preocupada por respuesta.

…

-¡¿Se cayó a la piscina?!- cuestionaba alterado ante lo que su amigo le decía.

-Nosotros tampoco entendemos bien como paso- prosiguió con semblante serio y jugando con sus manos –Pero pensé que deberías saberlo, ella dijo que no había dormido bien esta semana ¿Te ha dicho algo?-

-No, esta semana no he recibido casi ningún mensaje de ella y me tenía extrañado, pero…- su semblante se volvió duro -…no le tome importancia- se reprochó enterrando con fuerza sus dientes en el labio inferior.

Makoto negó levemente con la cabeza –Nosotros que la vemos todos los días tampoco lo notamos- sonrió entristecido.

Rin se levantó y revolvió su rebelde cabello con la mano. Suspiró.

-Makoto- llamó la atención del castaño –Gracias por venir a decírmelo- mostró su afilada sonrisa que fue correspondida por su amigo.

…

El chico estaba a punto de tocar la puerta de su casa cuando se vio adelantado por alguien que abría.

-Mamá…- un deje de sorpresa se notó en la voz masculina interrumpiendo la búsqueda que la mujer hacía en su bolso.

-¡Rin!- ensanchó una sonrisa -¿Qué haces aquí hijo?, te esperaba hasta el sábado- decía con alegría -¿No tenías practica de natación?- recordó de repente llevándose un dedo al mentón.

-Bueno, pedí permiso y…- no sabía cómo explicarlo -¿Esta Gou?- terminó por preguntar.

-Tu hermana esta en la cocina, ahí se la ha pasado toda la semana, casi ni duerme por ese dichoso proyecto de la escuela- hizo un mohín de molestia.

-¿Proyecto?-

-Hacer unas galletas, ha pasado días horneando galletas deliciosas pero que dice que no son perfectas- suspiró cansina –Espero que tú puedas convencerla de lo contrario, me tiene preocupada, ya tiene ojeras…-

El chico no respondió nada y trató de analizar las palabras que su madre le decía. Al sentir la mirada suplicante de la mujer solo asintió levemente sacándole a ella una sonrisa.

-¿Te quedarás a cenar?- preguntó ilusionada.

-No lo creo mamá, solo vine para preguntarle a Gou sobre un asunto…- rascó su nuca decepcionando a su madre –Pero el sábado y domingo estaré todo el día- sonrió.

-¡Entonces haré tus platillos favoritos, compraré los ingredientes desde hoy!- partió encantada la mujer depositando un beso en la mejilla de su sonrojado retoño antes de irse.

…

Gou se empeñaba en mezclar los ingredientes con la fuerza que aún le quedaba. Incluso después del incidente en la piscina había llegado a su casa solo para seguir con su tarea.

-¿Pero qué explotó aquí?- esa voz gruesa la hizo sobresaltarse y girar a ver al marco de la puerta donde un asombrado Rin veía la cocina hecha prácticamente un desastre.

-_Onii-chan_- reconoció al pelirrojo -¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?-

-Makoto fue a verme a la escuela…- decía con semblante serio, la chica solo se sonrojó recordando lo que había pasado.

-Y-yo-

-¿Y qué es eso de un proyecto de cocina?- alzó las cejas interrogando severamente.

-N-no es nada- giró el rostro avergonzado –Quiero una buena nota- su rostro se volvió amargo.

El pelirrojo trataba de adivinar en el semblante femenino que era lo que pasaba, pero cada gesto de ella lo confundía más. No era como si creyera que para Gou fuese tan importante una buena nota por unas galletas, sin duda, había algo más oculto. Se acercó al horno que marcaba algunos segundos restantes para terminar y se propuso abrirlo, pero…

-¡NO!- gritó la chica interponiéndose entre el artefacto y su hermano.

-_Gou…_- miró confundido la pequeña silueta que estaba frente a él.

-Por favor…- ensombreció su rostro –Por favor, no lo abras- suplicó asombrando al pelirrojo que se puso en pie.

Rin no sabía porque su hermana tomaba esa actitud, solo eran galletas. Miró la determinación en los ojos de la menor y relajó su rostro –No abriré nada- aseguró tranquilizando a la chica –Pero tienes que prometerme que ya no te desvelaras más debido a esto- su mirada era seria y demandante.

La chica escuchó de mala manera lo que su hermano le pedía, pero terminó aceptando para proteger su secreto. Él la observó con mirada dulce; su femenino rostro pálido por la harina y el gracioso mohín que indicaba su molestia. Revolvió su largo cabello y salió de la casa despidiéndose de la chica.

…

Al otro día el pelirrojo se encontraba recostado en su cama, hasta que escuchó el llamado de la puerta. Se levantó de mala gana y abrió revelando a su sonriente hermana que mantenía las manos en la espalda.

-¡Gou!- se sorprendió haciéndose a un lado para que la menor ingresara -¿Te sientes mejor?- cuestionó notando como el rostro de la chica se veía más descansado, ella solo asintió.

La pelirroja mostró el paquete que mantenía en su espalda y se lo ofreció a un confundido Rin –Es para ti, _onii-chan_- sonrió encantadoramente en un gesto que la hizo cerrar los ojos.

El mayor examinó el paquete que venía envuelto en un pañuelo; era una caja roja, redonda y sencilla. Pero su sorpresa vino cuando la abrió y vio las galletas en forma de tiburón que contenía –Gou, esto es….-

-No son perfectas…- suspiró resignada –Pero me hiciste prometer que no me desvelaría más, así que tuve que conformarme con el último intento de ayer- infló los mofletes con molestia.

-Gou…- no salía de su asombro, hasta que sus emociones tambaleantes amenazaron con desprenderse en forma de lágrimas que pronto limpió con su antebrazo.

-Adelante, pruébalas- insistió emocionada y nerviosa.

Matsuoka se llevó una lentamente a la boca ante la mirada expectante de su hermana. Masticó lentamente, tragó y dio su veredicto –Salada…-

La chica se dejo caer en la cama decepcionada del resultado y lanzando un suspiró al aire. Se levantó y se sonrojó al instante pues Rin no solo comía las galletas, las devoraba.

-No puede ser…- susurró aún sin salir de su asombro -¿Te gustaron?- inquirió sorprendida.

-Bueno, no son dulces, así que… sí, me gustaron- torció una sonrisa afilada que encantó a la menor.

Gou sonrió feliz corroborando que…

"_A los tiburones… les gusta lo salado"._

* * *

**Ice comenta:**

Aquí otra entrega de estos hermanos. La idea nació del capítulo 3 de la serie, cuando vi la cara que hizo Rin con las galletas de Rei, me imagine que a él le gustaba más lo salado ¿Y quién mejor que Gou para complacerlo?, Hahaha.

En otras cosas, creo que soy de las únicas que escribe hetero en este fandom y me asusta, ok no xD, pero igual no puedo evitar amar a este par. Estoy pensando en escribir algo también MakoGou o de Rin con alguna otra enamorada, pero aún tengo que trabajar estas ideas. Mientras soy feliz escribiendo de los Matsuoka –smirk-

Gracias por el apoyo que he recibido en este fandom, cada que me dejan un review me impulsan a seguir escribiendo sobre estos dos, porque sé que hay gente interesada en leer más de ellos. Cada comentario saca una sonrisa deforme de este hielo random, gracias ;W;)

Tengo más ideas sobre estos pelirrojos, así que me seguirán leyendo por aquí =w=, ni modo xD~

Y si es que la mamá de ellos llega a salir en el anime y es como la describí en este one-shot, todos me deberán un chocolate –NO- Hahaha, pero siempre que pienso en ella me parece que en físico sería muy parecida a Rin y en carácter a Gou. Espero que sea así~

Bien me retiró a mi mundo helado lleno de animes sobre deportes y tiburones blancos.

Cia~

-se va rondando-


End file.
